Forgotten witches promise
by mimosahostilis
Summary: Post Harry Potter series story of a young witch who finds herself caught up in her families past. All aboard the witches promise!


Just before daybreak, the morning was still. The cottage where Jelena Moat slept sat at the very end of a tree lined street, abandoned by any noted signs of life apart from the quiet bustle of Grimlin in the woodshed, stacking piles of freshly chopped kindling into baskets.

The moment soon past, and the morning sun rose but struggled to appear from behind heavy grey rainclouds. Jelena stirred as the birds began their selfish chatter, giving no regard to how late she had been up the night before. Stretching carefully, not letting any limb escape the safety of her bedding, Jelena opened her eyes, just a peek at first. Once she had gaged the brightness of her bedroom she braved another more perminant stare at her ceiling. That damp musty odour was back, and she had become quite fond of it. Something about knowing it had poured with rain throughout the night and having such lovely full blankets bundled up around her ears gave her a warm feeling. The dream she had been having seemed to have slipped through her memory quickly and it was futile to try a piece any of it together now that reality had been let in. Another grey day, another lazy day indoors she thought rolling onto her side, that sounds fantastic. Grimlin had been in to clean already, her suitcase had been put away, fresh dayrobes were folded neatly on her dressingroom chair. It was nice to see her jewlery sparkling as it dangled off the side of her dressing table mirror and in her open jewlery box. Scanning her things sleepily Jelena let the familiarity of her things spark familiar feelings. The far wall of her bedroom was entirely covered in photos of her family and friends, they all seemed to be sleeping peacefully within their varied frames. Jelena squeezed her armfulls of down bedding, a puff of warm air escaped around her head and quickly dissapeared into the sharp winter air. Behind her ears the warmth tingled as it spread breifly up into the thick black hair, sending a shiver down her spine. It was far too comfortable to even think of getting out of bed. She tucked her feet up closer to her body as anticipation of the act entered her head. Jelana imagined her poor little toes curling as they hit the cold floorboards. And there was the rain again, patting out a message upon the glass, "let me in, let me in" She closed her eyes to the sound and sighed deeply. Its was such a releif to be at home again.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Pasific Ocean a large rickety ship bobbed slowly up and down, lost in a sea of midnight black. The timber seemed to speak as it creaked and shuddered. The smokey shilouette was almost unbelievable with it's numerous masts pointing straight up into a littered sky, odd shaped windows that looked as if they would be more comfortable on houses then on this ships many cabins, glowing red and gold with candle light. Smoke billowed out of what appeared to be several different brick chimneys. And the soft sound of music flowed down the sides of the ship and floated for awhile on the waves below. Suddenly the darkness on deck was broken as a large painted red door swung open and hit the side of the cabin with a loud BANG! a few figures threw spidery long shadows out into the night as those inside bumbled about the open doorway. After much drunken laughter and unaudioble talk the group of what appeared to be an entirely male crowd finally stepped outside. One of the men quickly ran about the upper deck lighting several lamps and candles which slowly revealed a garden of missmatched pots and planters with different outdoor furniture tucked in amongst it. The group of wizards scattered out in a very clumsy an unorganized manner, followed by an enchanted set of musical instraments and the booming laughter of the very last and very large man to exit the cabin.

"I'm so glad to be part of this endevour dear Frank!" the man boomed as he packed a larged bone pipe with tobacco, "Very glad you decided to invite me! I've always been interested in this here waka! The korero that comes my way of you're travels has always tickled this maori boys fansy!" Frank who was a very slim tall man, allowed his knees to buckle slightly as he recieved a friendly thump on his back.

"I would hardly call it an endevour, Hone" Frank flicked his wand so a small flame lite the end and sheltered it from the wind, "And I didn't invite you, as I recall you overheard a conversation I was having on shore and invited yourself." he offered the flame to Hone's pipe. Hone waved it away and tapped the end of his pipe with his own wand and proceeded to inhale deeply. "Without telling any of us."

"Not that you're not welcome." piped in another tall slim man, who looked uncomfortable with Franks bluntness. "It's always good to have a fellow New Zealander involved in such curious matters."

"Curious about the curious, bro?" as Hone spoke smoke billowed outwards, swirling infront of the mans face, a face that looked quite taken aback by how loud this response had been. "I wouldn't pass this endevour of as curiousity mate, it'll be life changing!" he laughed loudly and inhaled another long drag off his ivory white pipe. The man shuffled on the spot,

"Yes, yes, ofcourse. What I mean to say is that you skills are very valuable to the team." He raised his wand and muttered "Permervo-incanto." a sharp flick produced a beautiful painted fan attached to his mahogany rather long wand. He proceeded to politely flutter the smoke away from his face. Hone raised his eyebrows, and grinned around the small circle of wizards that had moved closer to hear the conversation. It was obvious that they all had wanted to hear the reason for Hone being onboard.

"And what skills are you talking about, Greg?" Frank , not attempting to hide his discontent with the situation, snapped "Specifically what skills does Hone here posess that makes him so valuable?" Greg smiled weakly and lowered the fan. Hone stood quietly grinning a snake of smoke slowly creept out.

"Well, I've heard... " Greg paused and looked around quickly, as if counting how many people were listening (which happened to be everyone at this point, the tone of Franks voice had drawn the rest of the companies attention.) "I've heard that you have had plenty of experience obtaining, well.." Greg cleared his throat again, "Obtaining the unobtainable." Frank interrupted a by grabbing the fan and snapping it shut with one bold movement. He then proceed to give him a look that made greg pocket his wand and smile akwardly at Hone.

"What you mean to say, Greg," Frank gazed blankly out at the black of the ocean his eyes matching the silent waves. "is that, Hone here, is a master theif" Only the sound of the enchanted instraments playing a strange mixture of dub and jazz echoed out. Gregs face dropped, the akward smile completely gone now. Hone let more smoke billow out from his mouth before walking away from the light in the doorway. He strode over to the side of the deck and tapped his pipe clear on the brass rail. As he slowly turned a little of the candle light flickered across his face. It picked up the deep valleys and creases that formed around his mouth when he smiled , rolling mountains of brown skin. Skin that looked dewy and youthful even though he must have been at least sixty years old or so. These shockingly bright white teeth spreading across his face opening wide while he let out a hearty laugh and proceeded to stuff his pipe again. The tobacco was mildly flurescent in that soft mix of moon and firelight. Hone walked back towards the group touching his wand to the pipe again, its white compeating with those pearlers.

"Some would call me a theif, Frank, my dear friend." He laughed puffing the strange tobacco smell in clouds. "But those people would never admit I'm a master. But I do believe that I amnand shall remain a very valuble addition to the team. The skills I posess are that of obtaining the unobtainable." The crowd murmerd excitedly.

Frank could remember a time when he could believed Hone, they had been partners while working at the Marine Herbology Department at the Aotearoa Ministry for Magic. They had been young and it was their first real employment after finishing their advance educations in the feild, but Hone had dissapeared after only 2 years on the job. He was one of many that had claimed to be controlled by Death Eaters that had travelled into the country to hide from the British Ministry for Magic. And one of those who returned to the community when The Boy Who Live defeated The Dark Lord, but that was ten years or so ago now. Frank had left the MH Dept around that time, so even though he would not have made the effort to meet with Hone again, it was unlikely he would have to put in the effort to avoid him either. But infortunately that was not the case. Frank has been researching ancient Indian magic and its link with the ocean and marine herbology, to his disbelief who should show up? Who would show up at the small coastal township where Frank had been lucky enough to start his independant research? The tiny seaside town called Mapua? Thats right, Hone. Why did he come back into Franks life now? The conversation Hone had so conveniantly overheard had been one of a special treasure, but Hone had riches. Plenty of riches. He had aquired all the earthly posessions one dreams about. But Frank doubts very much that Hone truely knew why they had all come together. Hardly any of those onboard knew the truth, many believed they were here for just the Kaustubh jewel. And half of those had no idea of what was really in the Hidden Isle of Hillmen. All Frank knew was that it made him uneasy having Hone onboard, but he should have guessed that this was going to happen as soon as he saw him. As for Greg, he was just digging. Anything to make his accounts of the trip interesting for the readers of the New Zealand Daily Profit.

"Aroha-mai Frank." Hone rumbled slapping him on the back, again his knees buckled, "You don't know it yet, but my purpose will become clear. The gods will provide you a reason to need me! I am an asset Franky-boy!"


End file.
